A time to
by SilentKay
Summary: It has been just under 4 years since the War ended, and Hermione Granger is trying to make the best of her new, post-war life. However there are some aspects of her life that are not going as well as she had hoped. Lucky for her, an unlikely acquaintance will become her best ally in her journey to find her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1: A time to drink

**Chapter 1: A time to drink**

If ever there was a time to drink, it was now.

Hermione had just been asked to be the maid of honor in Ginny's wedding. Under normal circumstances, being asked to stand beside your friend of over 10 years on her wedding day would be an exciting honor, but today, it just made Hermione want to slam her head into a very solid surface.

Repeatedly.

Fortunately, by this point, Hermione had gotten very good at hiding her personal feelings when it came to weddings. So she had done what was expected. She had immediately accepted, and then proceeded to talk to her friend for over 2 hours about wedding plans. She had smiled, listened with interest, and had even given a few good ideas. That was all for Ginny.

But now, as Hermione sat alone in her usual corner booth at her favorite muggle bar, she was finally able to stop pretending. She just needed to let it all go; she needed to decompress. As she nursed her first drink, she thought about how guilty she felt that she had such negative feelings towards weddings. It's not that she wasn't happy for her friend. On the contrary, she was very pleased that Ginny would finally get to be Mrs. Harry James Potter, just like she had dreamed about since she was a small girl. And she was, of course, very glad that Harry had found someone that loved him for him, not for his scar or notoriety. Yes, Harry and Ginny were a wonderful match.

And so were Ron and Luna.

And Neville and Hannah.

And Lavender and Seamus.

And Pavarti and Dean.

That's right. Hermione was in not one, not two, but five weddings within the next year. The constant flow of wedding planning and dress fittings were no help in her attempts to forget her seemingly unending state of un-attachment. While her friends had been dating and falling in love, Hermione had spent the last three and a half years waiting, filling her time with work and books.

It was at this thought that Hermione ordered her second drink.

After the Final Battle, she and Ron had desperately tried to make a relationship work, but too much had happened. Ron had lost a brother, and they had both lost friends and mentors. The world was not the same; they were not the same. So after almost 4 months, they amicably ended their romance. It was surprising how quickly and easily the two had reverted back to platonic friendship. But Hermione supposed that maybe it was so easy because that is how they were meant to be all along: best friends.

Hermione decided that it was time to concentrate on settling herself into a nice, calm, post-war life. She returned to Hogwarts in September and completed her 7th year. While she knew that no employer in the magic world would turn her away because she didn't complete her schooling, she did not want a job because of her name, her involvement in the War, or her friendship with The-Boy-Who-Lived. She wanted to earn it. So she worked very hard and passed all of her NEWTs with flying colors. Upon the completion of her schooling, Hermione settled into a small flat near Diagon Alley, and started work at Flourish and Blotts. She knew that she could have gotten any job she wanted in the Ministry, or anywhere else for that matter. But the books made her happy. She loved coming to the bookstore everyday and letting the hours fly by as she sat among the millions of books of all topics, which she had carefully arranged according to a system of her own design. She especially loved when a young person would come in and begin to scan the shelves with a gleam in their eye that showed a thirst for knowledge of every subject. It was not a fancy job, but it paid well enough. And best of all, the bookstore was peaceful, which was exactly what Hermione needed after spending the first 7 years of her life in the wizarding world in anything but peace.

However, the abundance of peace and quiet that she had craved so long also came with a downside that Hermione had not expected. It gave her plenty of time to think; it gave her plenty of time to get lonely. It was easy for Hermione to see the differences between her own love life (or lack thereof) and the lives of her friends. As young adults do, Hermione's friends began to rapidly pair off in the year or so following the Battle. Harry and Ginny, who had been dancing around each other for longer than they both realized, grew closer together as a couple while the world around them healed from the horrors it had seen. Neville, who had also gone back to Hogwarts to retake his 7th year, struck a fancy with the pretty Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. The two began a relationship just before completing school. And best friends, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, ran into fellow Gryffindors and best friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, at the 1st Annual Celebration Ball in honor of the one year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort and the end of the War. Lavender and Seamus became immediately inseparable, and not long after, Pavarti and Dean began dating.

It was less than six months after the 1st Annual Celebration Ball when Ron grabbed Luna and unexpectedly kissed her after seeing the Chudley Cannons beat the Falmouth Falcons, putting the Cannons in the top 5 teams in the league for the first time in over 100 years. After a lot of blushing on Ron's part, the pair had ultimately revealed that they had both fancied the other for a while. In the beginning, many people were surprised at the match, but through time, everyone began to see why they were perfect together. Luna was exactly what Ron needed, and vice versa. Ron was happier than Hermione had ever seen him. She was glad. He deserved happiness.

Hermione's luck in love was pretty much non-existent on the other hand. In the three and a half years since her separation from Ron, she had been on only a handful of first dates. There had been no second dates. It was not that Hermione did not want to find love and settle down, it just seemed that love did not want a thing to do with her.

Thus bringing her back to her usual corner booth of her favorite muggle bar, and her third empty glass.

She briefly considered ordering just one more drink, but ultimately decided that she did not think walking home, alone and drunk, was a very good idea. As she pulled out her wallet to pay her tab, she noticed that she had an unread text message on her cell phone. She kept it with her at all times, even in the wizarding world, as it was a constant means of contact with her parents. Recently, Harry and Ginny had also purchased muggle cell phones to use to communicate with each other and Andromeda Tonks, who moved into the muggle world after her daughter's death while Teddy went to live with Harry.

Hermione unlocked her phone and checked the text message which she realized was from Ginny. She wanted to know if Hermione would like to come over the next day and have a full day of wedding planning. Honestly, the idea sounded absolutely repulsive to Hermione and caused her to once again have the desire to slam her head into a solid surface. Ultimately she decided that the wooden table-top would do just fine, and she roughly laid her head on the cool hard surface. She sat there for a few moments, not wanting to lift her head because it would mean she would have to deal with the outside world. However she knew that long term she could not stay like that, or the bartender might think that she had passed out.

Just as she was about to lift her head, she felt a presence walk up and stand in front of her booth. She was fairly certain it was a man, and she was even more certain that she was not in the mood to hear cheesy pickup lines from random strangers in a bar. She wondered if she kept her head down if the stranger would leave.

"Rough day?" a smooth, deep male voice asked with a chuckle. "Why don't you let me by you another drink and you tell me all about it?"

Crap.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, and began to lift her head, avoiding looking up at the man and trying to gather her things. "Thank you so much for the offer, but I really need to…. GEORGE?"

Standing in front of her was none other than George Weasley and his trademark smirk.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I am really excited for this story. I have some great plans for it. I will hopefully have an update soon, but until then, let me know what you think of the first chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**PS. I own nothing. Obviously. **


	2. Chapter 2: A time to catch up

**Chapter two: A time to catch up**

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger," George's eyes glittered with mischief as he took in Hermione's disheveled appearance.

Her hair, which in recent years had calmed down considerably, looked like she had been continually running her hands through it. Her clothes were a bit rumpled, as though she had been wearing them a while. And there was heaviness in her behavior; her face looked tired and her shoulders were slumped. All in all, George could tell that she was having a hard day.

That is, if the three empty cocktail glasses on her table hadn't told him that already.

"George? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She never expected to run into anyone from the wizarding world there. In fact, that is one of the things that first attracted her to that particular bar almost three and a half years ago.

George dropped down into the booth and threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Well, when a beautiful maiden is upset, it is a gentleman's duty to be by her side."

Hermione rolled her eyes once again, and shoved his arm off her. "What are you really doing here?"

"I had a meeting, for which the topic is currently classified. My colleague and I assumed that this would be a safe place for our discussion. Imagine my surprise, when I am about to leave and I see a familiar head of curls slam onto her table."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, well, it is good to see you, even if I was thoroughly surprised. Like you, I assumed this would be a good place to get away from…everything. It's been a very long day." She looked down at her hands on the table.

George noticed her shoulders slump forward even more. She looked tired. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. And for some unknown reason, all he wanted to do was to make her feel better. He supposed that he felt protective of the younger witch. Especially since the War. He had personally witnessed her show a strength and care for others that he had never seen before, as well as the absolute selflessness in the face of the worst of times. Hermione had put her life on the line so many times in an effort to make the wizarding world a better place. She had chosen to look out for the betterment of their world. She stood by Harry, even when it made her less than popular. Since the War, she had continued to be there for others. But George wondered if anyone had remembered to be there for her.

He smiled softly and once again threw his arm around her shoulder. "Tell you what, how about I go have the bartender brew us some very strong coffee, and you can tell me about this 'long day'?"

Hermione thought very quickly. She found herself wanting to tell him everything, which was so unlike her. She and George were not what you would consider close. But in all of their brief encounters, she had found him very easy to talk to. And besides, what would it hurt? Worst case scenario, she might sound like a blubbering, pathetic idiot for one night. But who knows? Maybe talking with George and getting it all out of her system would be just what she needed.

"Sure," she grinned and gently bumped her shoulder into his side.

* * *

"Godric! An entire day of wedding planning with Ginny? That sounds absolutely miserable!"

"I know!" she laughed. "Of course, I will do it. She is my best girl friend marrying one of my best guy friends. I want to be there for her. But I'm not sure long I can stand the 'cream vs. ivory vs. eggshell' debate. They are all the same color!" She paused and took a deep drink from her coffee. "And don't even get me started on the bouquets!"

George laughed. Hermione seemed to be feeling much better. Whether it was the conversation or the four cups of coffee she had consumed, there seemed to be a little more sparkle in her eye now. George was glad he could bring that back to her, even if it was only because he paid for her coffee.

"Honestly, Hermione! Don't you know it is extremely important? I mean if you pick the wrong shade of off white, well you might as well leave the wizarding world. You'd never be able to show your face again!"

"Yes. You are right! Can you imagine? It would probably be on the front page of the Daily Prophet." Hermione laughed at the thought. "Picking colors is so difficult. I do not know how I will survive under the pressure of it all."

George grinned. "How about you come to the shop when you are finished, and you can help me do inventory. Or you can sit there and talk to me while I do inventory. There will be plenty of coffee, and liquor if needed." He paused to laugh as Hermione snorted. "That way you can tell me the horrors of helping plan Harry Potter's wedding, and I don't have to work in silence. In case you can't tell, silence has never been one of my strong suits."

Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering all too well his inability to be silent.

"I don't know. As tempting as that offer is…" she began.

"Come on, Hermione. You'd be doing me a big favor. That store was never meant to have a person work alone." It could have been her imagination, but for a second, Hermione could have sworn she saw his smile fade. "And besides, who better to complain about Ginny and Harry to than me? Or do you forget the 15 years of living with her that I did before Harry noticed her. If I heard her say one more thing about his 'toad-green-eyes' I was going to hex him myself."

Hermione giggled. "Ok. Fine. I will come to the shop when I finish. It will give me good excuse to leave at a reasonable time. Besides, I always have been a fan of long and complicated lists."

George's smile broadened. "Excellent."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the encouragement! I am so excited for this story. It is the first time I am writing with George though, which is taking some getting used to. But hopefully it is coming across well. Please continue to review and hopefully I will have another chapter up in a few days!**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**PS. I own nothing. Again. Still obviously. **


	3. Chapter 3: A time to do inventory

**Chapter 3: A time to do inventory**

George looked at his watch. 7:24. Hermione was running late. He felt bad for the younger witch. She had to be at the Burrow that morning at 8:30 for a day of wedding planning with his sister. They had agreed before they had parted ways the night before that she would come to WWW when she finished planning for the day. She said she anticipated being no later than 6:00. She had been wrong. Thinking back, George probably should have known that Ginny would hold Hermione there for as long as she possibly could. But still, eleven hours of planning for a wedding that was almost a year away was kind of ridiculous.

George's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the front door. He got up and began to walk towards the front. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Oh! Hermione! I was beginning to think my sister wasn't going to let you leave her sight until after the wedding!"

Hermione chuckled wearily. "Well I believe if she had it her way I wouldn't have." She walked over to George, and much to his surprise, and a bit her own, wrapped him in a big hug. It took George only a second to react and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her tight to his chest. After a moment longer than necessary, the pair parted. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. She would not admit this to anyone, but she had really enjoyed hugging George. It was not like hugging Harry or Ron. Hugging George was warm and comforting, and apparently had a way of making you want to hug him more. She quickly looked back at George's face and internally grimaced at the small smirk tugging across his lips.

"So… inventory." She started lamely as she turned around, looking at the store, and begging her cheeks to return to their original color.

"Yeah," George sighed, looking around his store as well. "It's my least favorite part about this job. It takes forever."

"Well lucky for you, I like doing inventory. It's the time that you get to take a good look at everything you have. Even when you think you know the store like the back of your hand, you always forget something. I especially like inventory at the bookstore. I always find a ton of things I want to read. If the owner and I didn't have an agreement, I very much doubt that I would make any money at all," she laughed.

George grinned. Hermione was a special kind of person. He briefly wondered why he had never noticed and become friends with her before, but then he remembered that most of their interaction in school involved her getting after him and Fred for some kind of mischief. "Well, if you are sure you want to help, I have the perfect place for you to start."

She smiled, "Absolutely."

"Let me close up the shop real quick and we can get started," he called as he headed toward the front.

Hermione turned back to the store and began to walk up and down the aisles. She admitted to herself that she was quite impressed with the store and all the hard work George had put in, and Fred too, until the Final Battle that is. She knew for years she had given the brothers an earful, claiming that their inventions were foolish and quite frankly, dangerous. But as she looked around at the beautiful shop designed entirely to make people smile, well, she was just so proud. George could have gone off and lived a sad, dark, lonely life after Fred died. But instead he chose to make the best of every day, only expanding upon his once shared dream. George Weasley and his store and his products brought only life and color into a world that was so dark for so long.

She was brought back from her wandering mind when a familiar red-head appeared beside her.

"So are you ready to get this inventory party started?" George asked with a grin, offering her his elbow.

"Absolutely! Lead the way, good sir," Hermione said with a giggle and a slight curtsy. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her to one side of the double the staircase. He unhooked a chain connected to both sides of the stairs, which blocked the staircase from customers. There was a sign on the chain reading 'Employees Only!' Hermione began up the stairs, while George followed close behind.

"Careful of that top step," George said as they climbed the long stairs. "Fred spilled some potions on it just before we opened. We were never able to figure out what it was, and unfortunately were never able to get it all up. It makes the top step very slippery. That's why it's blocked, at least until I can figure out how to clean it up."

Hermione chuckled, and took a small hop over the top step onto the landing. "Why use this side at all then? I mean you could fall just as easily as one of the customers."

"Me? No way. Besides, it brings us to the right side of the shop to show you this!" At this George opened a set of double curtains to reveal a very large bookcase packed full of books. The bookcase lined almost the entire wall. Hermione was amazed.

"What is this?" she asked, stunned to see so many books, here of all places. Honestly it was the last thing she had expected him to show her.

"This is going to be something that I am hoping to open really soon. Come to find out, there are thousands of books on pranks, jokes, mischief and gags. Some are Wizard books, but quite a few are muggle. I thought it would be a great addition to the store; it would be something to help the future generations of pranksters." George laughed. It wasn't a laugh like he had heard something funny, but a laugh of pure joy and excitement.

Hermione bounced on her toes a few times, and then began to walk down the long bookcase, taking it all in. "It is wonderful! I think that is an absolute brilliant idea!"

George smiled widely. He had been kind of nervous to show this to Hermione. He knew how much she loved books, but he distinctly remembered how much she disliked mischief. "You think so?"

"Absolutely, George! I do slightly pity the prefects and head boys and girls that are going to have to deal with the trouble this will probably cause, but honestly, this world could still use more people working to make others smile. Though I won't lie, I am glad you boys didn't have resources like this back when we were at school. Trying to keep you in line was nearly impossible as it was."

"You wound me, Hermione," George said with his hand over his heart. "You mean you didn't enjoy every single moment of life with us back then? I am shocked!"

Hermione lightly hit him on the chest. "You know I didn't. But I don't know, I guess I have changed. I think this is all brilliant. So tell me, what is it that I can do to help?"

"Well, it's a huge job, but I was wondering if you might want to inventory and organize all of these books. There are so many and I am absolute rubbish at stuff like this. But I thought, 'who better than the great Hermione Granger?'"

"I would love to. It will give me a chance to see what all you have. Just glancing through, I notice that most of these books are not something we carry at the bookstore. That is good for you, less competition."

"You are the best Hermione! I mean it, an absolute life saver. I am going to start the rest of the inventory down stairs, but just yell if you get bored and need to talk, or if you need help or something."

Hermione barely heard what he said however, she was already wrapped up in the books.

* * *

Many, many hours later, Hermione sat on the couch of George's flat above the shop drinking a large cup of coffee.

"Thank you, again," George started. "There is no way that I could organize those books like you are doing. I have tried, and after about an hour I get frustrated and give up. But I think this will be a great addition to the shop."

"You are very welcome, George. I am glad I can help. Plus it has been very interesting and informative."

George raised his eyebrow. "Informative?"

"Well, you never know when having a few tricks up your sleeve will come in handy," she said slyly as she took another long draw out of her cup.

"Oh no. What have I created?" he said, pretending to shake in fear.

They both laughed and then settled into a very comfortable silence. After several moments, Hermione broke the silence.

"George?" she spoke quietly

"Hmm?" he murmured. His eyes were closed, and he was enjoying the peaceful company.

"Are we friends?"

George opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She looked back at him, with a slightly nervous look in her eye.

"I think so. Don't you?"

"Yes," she replied after a moment. "I would definitely consider us friends."

"Good," he grinned.

The two fell back into their comfortable silence, and George re-closed his eyes. But a moment later, he could have sworn he heard her whisper.

"Good. I need a friend like you."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I apologize that it took a week to post this new chapter, but I think it turned out really well. I would love to hear from all of you to know how you like it so far. I can't wait to hear from you. **

**Hopefully I will have another chapter up in a couple days. Thanks again!**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**Ps. I still own nothing. Still obviously. **


	4. Chapter 4: A time to do a little work

**Chapter 4: A time to do a little work**

Hermione had always considered herself an early riser. She did not like to be overly rushed in the mornings; it made her forget things. However, this morning, there was nothing she wanted to do more than to stay curled up under her covers and sleep.

Last night, she and George had sat up talking until nearly 3:00 in the morning. She could not remember the last time she had sat up into the wee hours of the morning talking with someone. By the time she apparated back to her flat, she had been awake almost 22 hours, and she was exhausted. Now, only 4 hours after she had gone to bed, her alarm clock destroyed her peaceful resting. And while all she wanted to do was sleep, she had many other things that she had to get done. Hermione slammed her hand on the clock, ending its incessant nagging, and grudgingly threw off her blankets. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow, an old habit from the War days, and headed to the kitchen to start her coffee pot. Hermione knew that it was strange that she preferred coffee to tea. She grew up drinking tea, as did most of the children in Europe. However, once she was introduced to the strong, rich taste of coffee, it was never the same.

After setting her pot to brew, Hermione headed to the bathroom to get ready for her day. She had to work this morning, and then this afternoon, she was going to WWW to finish the bookcase project she had been working on the night before. That night, she would be going to the Burrow for Sunday dinner.

Once she had brushed her teeth, she finally decided to tackle her hair. It was particularly bushy today, and honestly, she had no patience for it. Thank Merlin she had picked up a few hairstyling tricks since her Hogwarts days. She quickly braided her bangs to the back of her head, where she pulled up the rest of her hair into a ponytail. Deciding that was as good as she was going to get, she quickly applied her minimal makeup and went into her room to put on her uniform for the bookstore.

Twenty minutes and two cups of coffee later, Hermione apparated to work. She got there right on time, which was unusual as she usually arrived everywhere early. She flipped the front sign to 'open' and took her place on her stool behind the register. She picked up the book she had been reading at work over the past week, flipping it open, and waited for the first customers. Since it was mid-February, and bitterly cold, she had a feeling she might have a while to wait.

* * *

Four hours later, Hermione locked the door to the bookstore and began the walk down Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As she wrapped her coat tightly around her, she hoped that George had more business than she had today. She had only two customers. It was not a good time of year for Flourish and Blotts, but Hermione didn't mind too much. It gave her plenty of time to do her own reading.

She reached the bright colored shop and opened the door. As soon as she walked in, she was met with the strong smell of smoke. She looked around and did not see any customers. She didn't see George either.

"George?" she called, heading towards the back workshop.

Her answer came in the form of a very loud boom, like the sound of a cannon going off. The shelves shook and smoke began to billow from the workshop.

Reacting on instinct, Hermione pulled out her wand and began to run toward the back.

"George?!" she shouted again. "Where are you?"

She threw open the workshop door, holding her wand at the ready.

Once more she called out for George. She was trying to search the room, but the heavy cloud of smoke was making it difficult.

"Hermione? I'm back here!" a deep voice called from the very back of the workshop. Hermione immediately felt a wave of relief and pocketed her wand.

"George," she sighed as she reached the back work table and a soot covered Weasley. "What did you do?"

George laughed and flicked his wand casually toward the room. The smoke disappeared. "Just an experiment that did not go like I planned. It happens more than I would like to admit. Fortunately, there weren't any paying customers her this time."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "How would you know if there were? You are all the way back here. You couldn't possibly hear the front bell."

With a smirk, George held up a long piece of parchment. "I would have seen it on the map." Hermione looked puzzled. "Fred and I designed it based on the Marauder's map. It shows every person that is in the shop, and where they are. But it goes further than that. If you touch the person's name with your wand, it will show you all of their past purchases from the store, as well as other little bits of information, like how many kids they have or if they have had a bad experience with a certain type of prank. It is a great resource when recommending products."

She couldn't help it. Her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped.

"That is amazing, George! Really, absolutely brilliant!"

Time and time again, the man in front of her continued to surprise her. She started to suspect that shocking people was one of his favorite hobbies.

George grinned widely. He really enjoyed impressing her. It went beyond wanting her to accept his career as a legitimate life path. He knew she approved. But he wanted to truly impress her. He supposed it was from all the years that she had disapproved of him and Fred. He wanted her to see, now, that they were always more than just troublemakers. Yes, that was why he loved impressing her. I mean, what other reason could there be?

He shook his head, coming back to the present, having gotten lost in his thoughts for a moment. Fortunately, Hermione didn't notice, as she was examining the map which she had taken from him at some point.

"The amount of magical knowledge this would have taken is incredible. I have no doubt that you and Fred could have easily rivaled my scores at school if you had wanted to," she said, looking from George to the map and back.

"Now, Hermione. You are giving us far too much credit. You are known as the brightest witch of the age. Map or no map, you are far more brilliant than we ever were. You just weren't putting your smarts towards things that matter."

Hermione scoffed and hit George lightly on the arm. "Things that matter? Honestly." They both laughed at the thought. Both momentarily pictured how differently things would have been if Hermione had focused on mischief rather than her studies. He very much doubted that Voldemort would have been defeated if that had been the case. Come to think of it, he was very glad that Hermione studied in school.

"So, not that my day is not significantly brighter now, but what brought you here anyway? I figured I wouldn't see you until dinner tonight."

"Oh. I was just coming to work on the bookshelf project for you. I barely got a third of it finished last night. I thought I would put in a few hours on it before dinner. If that is ok with you, that is." Hermione hadn't even thought to ask George if she could come in and work today. She didn't know where her brain was lately.

"Of course! I really appreciate what you are doing for me and for the store. Feel free to come here whenever. In fact, before we leave I will show you the unlocking charms, that way you can come and go as you please, regardless of the store hours. Although fair warning, if you hang around too much, I am likely to keep putting you to work," he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Hermione laughed. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of your support. I have loved getting your reviews, as well as your favorites! This chapter is actually part one of two. It was a very very long chapter and I wanted to go ahead and get this up for you guys! Let me know what you think and hopefully I will have the next part up soon! Thanks again and don't forget to review!**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**P.S. Nothing is mine. Nor will it ever be. **


	5. Chapter 5: A time to ask questions

**Chapter 5: A time to ask questions**

Shortly after she began working on the bookshelf, George closed up the shop, choosing to keep Hermione company instead of work. The two talked a bit and once again enjoyed the easy silence that they fell into. After a particularly long silence, George spoke up.

"So, Hermione, I have been thinking that you and I may not know as much about each other as we should. I think that should change."

Hermione looked at George with an amused smirk. "What do you propose then?"

"We can play the question game," he said excitedly. "We will take turns asking questions, and whatever we ask, the other person has to answer as honestly as they can."

"Sounds good to me. Although I think the person asking the question should have to answer their question as well."

"Deal," George said, scooting to the front of his seat. "You first."

"What is your favorite color?" she asked as she continued stacking books.

George laughed. "What an original question! Orange. You?"

"Aqua blue."

"What is your favorite thing to do on a day off?"

Hermione thought a moment. "I like to visit the muggle world. Go into their shops; see what new technologies they have come up with. Visit my parents. I don't know. I think it is kind of nice to go into a world where I am just Hermione to everyone I meet."

"I understand that. I can see how that would be obnoxious to be constantly recognized."

"You could say that," she laughed. "What about you?"

"I like to fly. To me there is little better than sitting on a broom and heading off in no certain direction, just letting the wind take away all your stresses and troubles."

"I have never been a big fan of flying. I am not very good at it. Which is strange for me." George snorted. "Next question: what was your favorite subject in school?"

George rolled his eyes. "I take it after-hours mischief and meal times don't count?"

"Nope. Nor does quidditch."

He sighed. "You are killing me. Ok, um, let me think," he paused. "I would have to say either Charms or Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies?" she asked surprised. "I didn't even realize you had taken that class."

He nodded. "I did. I actually did quite well in it. At first I took it because I had to pick something and I thought that it would be easy. But I actually really enjoyed it. I think it is important for people in the wizarding world to realize that muggles are not stupid or useless just because they don't have magic. Honestly. It's that kind of thinking that got us into the War."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Once again, he surprised her. She knew that the Weasleys were a wonderful family who could care less whether you were a pure blood, half blood, muggle born or squib for that matter.

She glanced down at her sleeve covered arm, which had fallen into her lap. She knew what her shirt hid. _Mudblood_.

"You're right," she said solemnly. "If only everyone in our world felt that way. Maybe it is just because I am from that other world, but I can never imagine treating someone as insignificant or worthless because of who their parents were, or what they were."

"No. I think you would still feel that way even if you were pure blood. You are just that kind of person."

Hermione smiled timidly, and turned back to the bookshelf. "Your turn."

"You never told me your favorite subject."

She thought for a moment. "Transfiguration. From the first day at Hogwarts, I always thought it was amazing."

"Transfiguration was always Fred's favorite. I was good at Charms, he was good at Transfiguration, we both did well in Potions. Those are the three subjects we paid attention in because they are what we use in this business."

"Interesting," she said, turning around again. She was getting no work done. "Well if you ever need it, I can always help you out with any Transfiguration. If you want help that is."

George grinned. "I will keep that in mind." He winked.

Blushing, she once again looked back at the books in her lap, all of the sudden becoming very interested in their covers. "Now it is your turn."

He chuckled silently. He was realizing that making her blush was also something he very much enjoyed.

"Ok. What is the act of mischief or rule breaking that you are most proud of? Don't look at me like that!" he said seeing the glare she threw him over her shoulder. "I know you and the guys got into your fair share in school."

Huffing, she thought a moment. "I think I have two if that is ok."

"Absolutely!"

"Well, my first one isn't so much of mischief, but it was definitely breaking rules. In third year, Harry and I went back in time using a time-turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak."

"You used a time turner?! How did you even get one? They are extremely regulated!"

"McGonagall gave it to me at the beginning of that year. I used it to take classes. I think I took 12 or 14 that year."

George laughed loudly. "You would be the one to use a highly regulated and slightly illegal device to do more school work. But that does make sense. I always wondered how Sirius got away."

"Yes, well, even after he died and was cleared, we had to keep it quiet on how he got away. Harry and I could have gotten in a lot of trouble."

"That's for sure! What is the other one?"

"Well, I don't know if this counts either, but in school, Harry, Ron and I used to frequently sneak out to Hagrid's. Once in third year on our way back to the castle, we ran into Malfoy and his cronies. He kept going on and on about how Buckbeak would be killed and how awful Hagrid was. I couldn't help it. I punched him right in the face."

He looked at her in shock. "You punched Malfoy in the face?! Godric! I wish I could have seen that!"

Hermione laughed. "Harry and Ron were there and I think they were a little jealous. But I can't lie. It felt really good."

George shook his head. "I bet. Well I don't know how I will be able to top that, but my favorite was my entire last week at school. Fred and I pulled off so many pranks that week. And then when we finally left, it was in true Weasley twin style."

"Yes, I remember that! I don't think I was ever as horrified and proud at the same time. On one hand, I was a prefect that was very concerned about the example you were showing to the younger students. On the other hand, I was so glad that you were getting back at that wretched toad."

"I knew you loved us," George said with a smile. "Ok, its your turn again."

"If you had been born a muggle, what would you want your job to be?"

"A toy maker," he answered immediately. "It is basically what I do now, except without magic."

"That's fair. I would have probably been a dentist."

George frowned. Whatever he had expected her to say, it was not that. "Isn't that like a healer for your teeth? Why?"

Hermione nodded. "My parents were dentists, as were their parents, and their parents parents. In my family, being a dentist is just expected. I am definitely glad it worked out this way though. Honestly, teeth give me the creeps."

"Me too," he chuckled. "Ok my turn. What book are you reading right now?"

Hermione laughed loudly. "I am actually reading three."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he murmered, though loud enough for her to hear. "What are they?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment but answered anyway. "Well, a new biography, a word which I use very lightly, has come out called The Golden Trio. It is supposed to be all about Harry, Ron and myself. It is utter rubbish. I think the only things they have right in it is our names. Honestly it is ridiculous that people can publish utter nonsense like that." She took at deep breath and shook her head. George struggled not to laugh. "I am also reading a book called 1984 by a muggle author, George Orwell. It is a story about a dystopian society in the former Great Britain. It is very strange but it is one of my favorites. The last book I am reading…" Hermione stopped and looked down. She sat very quiet for a moment.

"What is it, Hermione?" George asked softly.

She took a deep breath. "It is called The Ultimate Guide about Cancer: Wizard and Muggle Treatments and Research to Find a Cure."

"Cancer?" he said quietly. He remembered hearing the word when he was younger and his uncle had been very sick.

Hermione, still facing the bookshelf, lowered her head. Her shoulders slumped forward, like she was holding the weight of the world on them. "My father has it. Actually, he has had it for a while. He has been very sick." She stopped and George could have sworn he heard her sniffle. "The doctors say they can't do anything. That it has progressed too far."

George got up from his chair and knelt in front of Hermione. He could now see that she was fighting back tears. "I am so sorry Hermione. I can't imagine."

She grabbed his hand that was sitting on her knee and held tight. "I just feel so helpless. There is nothing I can do to save him. I go and sit with him every couple of days to give my mum a break. It's so heartbreaking to see my dad like that."

A heavy silence fell over them as George rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the back of her hand. Finally he broke the silence. "Let me help," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him with her tear filled eyes. "There's nothing you can do. He is too sick. We can't help him."

"No," he said as he pulled her forehead to his. "But I can help you."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of your encouragement! This story is going great places, and I can't wait to share it with you. Keep reviewing and I will have another chapter up soon!**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**P.S. I do hair for a living, therefore I obviously do not own anything to do with HP. **


	6. Chapter 6: A time to have Sunday Dinner

**Chapter 6: A time to have Sunday Dinner**

A few short hours later, it was time to report to the Burrow for Sunday Dinner. Since the War, Mrs. Weasley had become insistent upon having the entire family together as often as possible. For the most part, every member of the family (blood and "adopted"), along with their significant others and children (if they had them), would gather at the Burrow every Sunday to eat together and share in each other's lives.

This week was no different. George and Hermione flooed in from the shop about an hour before dinner was to start to find the Burrow already abuzz with activity.

After Hermione's revelation about her father's illness earlier that afternoon, George and Hermione had gone up to George's flat for coffee and cake, abandoning the bookshelf. Suddenly, book organization did not seem as important. The pair had continued the question game, returning back to happier topics, until they had realized that it was time to head to dinner.

As they stood in the living area, dusting off their clothes and greeting their loved ones, George was surprised when Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't say anything about my dad."

For a second he thought he misheard her, but before he could clarify what she had said, she walked away from him towards Harry and Ron who were sitting heading out into the garden. He stared after her confused for a moment before he was brought back to the moment by a squeal and a flash of magenta.

"Uncle George!" shouted the young child who had currently attached himself to George's leg.

George looked down into the smiling face of the almost-four-year-old Teddy Lupin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew!" he grinned as he picked him up and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm your only nephew!" Teddy laughed.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite."

"Do you like my hair, Uncle George?" Teddy asked as he ran his hand through his hair that stuck up in all directions, much like Harry's. However Teddy's was bright magenta. "It is the same color as your shirt!"

Setting Teddy down, George ruffled his hair. "I love it. Magenta is one of my favorite colors, you know."

"I know! Hey, where did Auntie Mione go?" the child said, looking around.

"I think she is out there with your dad and Uncle Ron," he said pointing outside.

Teddy looked in the direction that George was pointing. "Oh ok! Gotta go! Bye!" he said, already running out the door towards Hermione.

George laughed to himself as he watched Hermione's face light up when she saw the young boy. She picked him up, showering his face with kisses, making him laugh.

Right after the Final Battle, Andromeda had come to Harry asking if he would take full responsibility of Teddy. She explained that she felt like it was too much for her after losing her daughter and son-in-law, and that she worried that she could not give Teddy the life that he deserved. She said she wanted to leave the wizarding world, but she couldn't do that if she had Teddy. Harry immediately agreed to take his god-son, however he begged Andromeda to reconsider. However, her mind was made up, and a few short days later, Teddy moved in with Harry. It was very difficult in the beginning. Harry was just a young man himself, and now he had a baby to raise. But with the help of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Harry eventually got the hang of things.

The day Teddy had called Harry "Daddy" the first time still made George smile when he thought about it. It was a Sunday dinner, therefore the entire family had gathered to eat. Teddy was a little under a year old and up until this point, had only managed baby babble in the way of talking. For weeks, Harry had sat in front of the child, repeating "Harry" over and over again, trying to coax the child into saying it. It was right in the middle of the meal and Harry had gotten distracted from feeding Teddy by a conversation with Ron. George couldn't remember exactly, but he believed it was something about quidditch. Anyway, Teddy had become very impatient, and did not like being ignored. After getting no attention, thus no food, from squealing and patting his tray, he finally shouted a distinct "Daddy!"

The entire room had immediately gone quiet and everyone looked at baby Teddy. Noticing all the attention, Teddy once again said "Daddy!" and slammed his hand on his tray. Shocked, Harry put a little more food on Teddy's tray, the entire room still silent. This seemed to please Teddy, who returned to his eating and his happy baby jabber. After that, Harry once again desperately tried to get Teddy to say "Harry" however the young boy seemed set in his ways and refused to call Harry anything but "Daddy". Frustrated, and unsure of what to do, Harry had taken Teddy to visit Andromeda. While there, the older woman reassured Harry. She urged him to embrace his relationship with the child and to allow the name. She explained to him that just because he allowed Teddy to call him "Daddy" did not mean that he was trying to replace Remus. She reminded him that even though he was "Daddy" to Teddy, that didn't mean that he couldn't know about his other daddy and his mommy, and why they had died so that he could have a better future. After a little more convincing, Harry finally agreed.

After deciding that Harry would now be Teddy's "Daddy" it was a short time until Ginny was dubbed "Mommy", all of the Weasleys and Hermione became aunts and uncles, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley became Grandpa and Nan, respectively.

Teddy, along with Victorie to some extent, had been the glue that had held the Weasley family together after the War. They wanted to make a better life, a better world for the children in their family, and they had done just that. No one could say that the children were not loved. And really, that is what they all needed, love.

"Sickle for your thoughts," a gentle voice spoke in his ear.

George realized he must have drifted off into his thoughts when he looked down into the warm eyes of Hermione Granger.

George grinned and immediately reached out and grabbed the younger witch, pulling her to him in a tight but quick embrace. "Sorry," he said releasing her. "I was just thinking about the day that Teddy called Harry "Daddy" for the first time."

Hermione giggled. "I have never seen Harry so surprised as he was that day. We are still not sure where Teddy even heard the word 'daddy' before that day. But it think it worked out for the best," she said as she looked into the back yard where Harry was spinning the child around in circles, causing him to laugh.

George nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Hermione said after a moment, placing her hand on George's arm as she remembered something. "Your mom said that we should go wash up. She said we will be ready to eat in just a minute."

At that moment, George's stomach grumbled loudly. They laughed, taking it as a hint, and went to wash up.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, as usual. Just as dessert was being served, a strange sound started playing throughout the back yard. The Weasleys all looked around, confused. However, Hermione immediately dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Looking at the screen and seeing her parent's number she excused herself and went into the house to take the call. After several minutes, Hermione returned to the table.

"I am so sorry," she said in the direction of Mrs. Weasley. "It was my parents. They need me to come up for a visit tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and waved her hand. "No worries, my dear! How are your parents doing? It has been so long since we have seen them."

"They are doing very well, thank you for asking." Hermione said, intentionally not looking in George's direction.

Not noticing the very confused look on her son's face, Mrs. Weasley expressed her delight to hear that they were well, but was soon pulled back into a discussion with Ginny.

After several moments, Hermione chanced a look at George. He was staring straight at her with a concerned look in his eyes. Hermione gave him a very slight shake of her head and mouthed the word 'later' in his direction. He nodded back at her and turned his attention to Bill, but Hermione could tell that their conversation was far from over.

"Hermione?" she heard George's deep voice call from across the room as she prepared to leave. "I meant to give you something when you were at the shop earlier. Could you just floo back with me so I can grab it for you?" At this point he was standing right in front of her by the fire. "It's very important."

"Now, George! Let the poor girl go home!" Molly fussed as she hugged her son. "It is so late and I am sure whatever it is can wait."

"It is alright, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said giving the older witch a warm hug. "I needed to discuss something with George about a project he has me helping with anyway. Thank you so much for dinner."

"Any time dears!" cried Molly as George and Hermione stepped into the fireplace. The next thing they knew, they were standing in George's flat.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you lied to my mum tonight, Hermione?" George questioned, as he folded his arms across his chest. His face showed several emotions, but she could definitely pick out confusion and what looked like hurt.

Hermione sat down on the arm of the sofa and looked down at her hands, not sure what to say.

"Does Harry or Ron know about your dad?" George tried again.

Still looking at her hand, she shook her head no.

Looking at her like that broke his heart. George dropped his arms and walked over to the younger witch. He reached out his right hand, placing it at her jaw, and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"Talk to me," he pleaded.

Her eyes filled with tears, and in the next moment, she had her head buried in George's stomach. George immediately wrapped his arms around her, unsure of how else to proceed. After a few moments, she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"It was my mom on the phone," she started. "She told me that my dad had to go to the hospital today, and that he would have to be there for several days. The doctors want to try a new kind of treatment on him."

"I thought they said they couldn't do anything," George questioned.

"They did. But they have a new treatment that they say may be able to help. They are going to start him on it tomorrow. My mum wants me to come to the hospital to see him before it starts."

"I'll go with you," George said, stroking her hair.

Hermione sniffled. "You don't have to do that, George. I don't want you to miss work."

George put his hand at her jaw, and once again lifted her eyes to his. He hoped that she would see this care and concern and desire to help her in his eyes. "I want to," he whispered. "I am here for you."

Hermione leaned her cheek into his palm and nodded. Since her dad had gotten sick, she had hidden it and her pain from everyone. She knew better than anyone how much they had all been through and she just couldn't bring herself to bring a darkness into their new world. She wanted to protect them from the ugliness; they had seen enough ugliness. But now, with George, it was different. For the first time since she was a young child, she wanted to let someone take care of her. And while she wasn't sure why, she suddenly realized that the man in front of her was exactly who she needed to lean on. So she did.

* * *

**Hello everyone! So since it is my birthday, I decided to gift you all with another chapter a little earlier than usual. Imagine my surprise when this chapter continued to grow and grow. But I am really pleased with it and hope you are too! I still plan to have another chapter up at the beginning of the week. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think! Thanks again!**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**PS. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not have thousands of dollars in student loans. Enough said.**


	7. Chapter 7: A time to take a walk

**Chapter 7: A time to take a walk**

The sky was cold and grey as George stepped out of his shop and onto the streets Diagon Alley to make the short walk to Hermione's flat. Instantly the wind bit at his cheeks, and he pulled his coat tighter around him and hid his face in his scarf. He knew it would have been much faster, and warmer, to have apparated or flooed, but he felt like he could use the walk to clear his head.

So much had changed in such a short period of time, and he was struggling to wrap his mind around it all. Less than a week ago, Hermione Granger was just his younger brother's best friend. She was the woman that he frequently made small talk with over dinner, who laughed at his jokes, even when sometimes she knew she shouldn't, and who put up with his brother, even when he was being a real idiot. But George was growing to realize that she was so much more than that. She was also the woman that saved his brother's life everyday they were on the run, who stood by her friends even when it made her unpopular, and who never backed down on the things she was passionate about. She put her life on the line for people that she had never met, so that they could have a better and more peaceful life. She used her knowledge and wit to keep herself and others out of harm's way, and get them out of danger when they found themselves in it. She was brave to a fault. And she was so incredibly selfless. She was a truly remarkable woman that expected no thanks for her good works and amazing heart.

As soon as he saw her slam her head into her table at the bar, George had been drawn to her. And from the very first moment that he looked into her sad eyes that night, he knew he wanted to help her. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to stand by her like she had done for him and his family. He did not realize then what that meant, but now as he walked to her flat to accompany her to visit her sick father, he realized that it did not matter what came about, he would be there next to her all of the way.

But why? Why did he care so much? As he said, less than a week ago he barely knew anything about her? What changed for him so much in these few short days that would make him feel this way? What could possibly make him care about her like this so quickly?

_Obligation?_

No. That wasn't it. George did not feel obligated to be there for her. She had never acted as though he, or anyone, owed her anything. She didn't do all she did so others would be indebted to her. That definitely wasn't it.

_Curiosity?_

He doubted it. He had never been one that enjoyed watching other people struggle with the problems of life. Sure, at the bar, he had been curious. Who wouldn't have been? But the desire he had to help Hermione through her problems proved that it was more than just pure curiosity that had him walking into her building this morning.

_Love?_

George laughed to himself at the thought. Of course it wasn't love, at least not in any kind of romantic way. He would be lying if he said that he had not noticed that she had become strikingly pretty in recent years, although he was fairly certain that she had not noticed that fact for herself. But that did not mean that he loved her. Besides, people didn't fall in love with other people just like that. This wasn't one of Ginny's romance novels.

No. He wasn't sure why he felt such a connection with the curly haired witch, but he was quite certain it had nothing to do with love.

Deciding to put it all out of his mind for now, he knocked on her flat door.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I felt like it was important for us to get a good look at what is going on in George's mind. I also know that it is significantly shorter than the other chapters I have been posting. But fear not, I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in the next day or so. However don't let that stop you from reviewing and letting me know what you think so far. Thanks so much to all of you.**

**Always,**

**Kay**

**P.S. Fairly certain that if I owned Harry Potter, I would not be going to school and working a full time job. I also think this disclaimer stuff is crazy.**


	8. Chapter 8: A time to change a life

**Chapter 8: A time to change a life**

Monday morning had started off as well as a Monday morning can. As usual, the former prefect had woken up early to prepare for her day. She had gotten dressed and ready quickly and was finishing her third cup of coffee and some toast when she heard a knock at her door. Slightly surprised at George's timeliness, she got up to let him in.

As she walked to the door, she couldn't help but notice the nervous feeling she had in her stomach. Today, she would be allowing George to see a side of her life that not even Harry or Ron knew about. It was a big step, to say the least. In all honesty, she wasn't exactly sure how it all had happened; one minute they were talking, the next she was agreeing to let him come see her sick father. Yes, you could say that she was nervous.

Quickly attempting to cover her feelings, Hermione opened the door to find George leaning against the door frame with a sly smirk. Hermione's stomach flipped. Begging herself to calm down, Hermione backed up, allowing the red head into her flat with just a small smile.

"Good morning, Hermione," George said smoothly.

"Morning," Hermione replied, still mentally trying to get herself in-check. Clearing her throat, she turned and practically darted toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee? I was just about to make myself a cup to-go."

"Sure, that would be great," he responded, staring after her.

George grimaced. She just was not acting herself this morning. He knew that this was a difficult situation in general, but he desperately hoped that his presence today wasn't something caused her more stress.

Deciding to talk to her about it, he walked into the kitchen. She seemed not to notice him as she had her back turned toward him working on preparing the to-go coffees. He walked to her, standing close behind her and setting both hands on her shoulders. She stiffened, but did not turn around nor speak.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed. She should have known that he would see right through her. She was beginning to realize that he had a real talent for that.

Slowly, she turned around to face him. He let his hands fall and shoved them into his pockets, however he did not back away from her. He didn't want to pressure her to talk, as that was what he was worried he had done to begin with. So he just stood waiting for her to speak.

Hermione leaned against the counter, looking down and playing with her hands. She didn't know what was wrong with her today. Up until now, she had never had a problem confiding in George. But right now she found herself hesitant to tell him how she was feeling. Which confused her even more.

Finally, the younger witch drew up the courage to look up, but immediately looked back at her hands when her brown eyes met intense blue.

She sighed again. "I think I am just nervous." She continued when George stayed silent. "I haven't let anyone into this part of my life, and it is just hard to open up. I know that I need to let people help me and support me, but it is hard to admit that I can't do it on my own. It kind of feels like defeat."

George reached up and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Hermione, you are the strongest person I know. But everyone needs to ask for help and support. It doesn't make you any less strong."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I know. You're right, as usual," she chuckled softly. "Honestly, I am glad you are coming with me. I think the whole thing is just scary. Bringing you in, seeing my dad, the new treatment. It is just a lot at once."

George pulled Hermione in for a hug. "I am glad I am going with you, too. And whenever things get to be too much, remember that you have people who love you and support you. Don't forget that." With that he let her go, and stepped back.

She grinned widely. "I will remember that. And thanks. I feel better."

"Good!" George said dramatically. "Because we need to be heading out. Our heart to heart took up valuable walking time."

"You're right! We must stop having so many of these!" Hermione said, mimicking his tone. "And whatever will we do about the lost walking time? If only there were some way we could just disappear, and then reappear in our desired location."

"That would be a perfect world." George said. With that, he grabbed his coffee, and Hermione's hand. A second later, they were gone.

* * *

Moments later, the two were weaving their way through the halls of the Muggle hospital. George had never seen one before. Already, he had so many questions for Hermione, however he had the good judgment to hold them for a later time. George had lost count of how many stairs they had gone up, and how many times they had turned. He was becoming fairly sure that they would never be able to find their way out when suddenly Hermione stopped. They seemed to have arrived at their destination.

Room 394.

"You know," Hermione started as she looked at the closed door. "394 is the beginning of the werewolf chapter in the third year Defense of the Dark Arts textbook." She made no movements to go in.

George looked at her with wide eyes. "How on earth could you remember that?"

"Professor Snape made us read it one day during class while he was covering for Lupin, who was recovering from a transformation at the time. I don't know," she shrugged. "It just stuck, I guess."

Without another word, Hermione stepped forward and opened the door. She stepped in and just for a brief moment, George stood there, thinking.

This was it. This was the moment of no return. After he walked in there, his and Hermione's relationship would be changed. After this, he couldn't back out. He couldn't go back to the way things were before. In the last several days he had made a lot of promises, and walking through that door would seal those promises. With those few steps, he knew his life would never be like it was before.

He knew all of that.

And so he put one foot in front of the other, and walked through the door.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry that it has been so long since I have been able to update. My dad had to borrow my laptop for work, and then "forgot" to bring it home. But I am back now and hopefully we will be back on track in no time. Next chapter should be up soon! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! I need your opinions!**

**Thanks in advance! **

**Always, **

**Kay**

**P.S. If I owned Harry Potter, my father would not have to borrow my laptop for almost 2 weeks. I would buy him his own...**


End file.
